


Severus' Worth.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Severus Snape won't settle for one night. Not when he deserves more. Not when he deserves a lifetime.





	Severus' Worth.

**Title:** **Severus’ Worth.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **9** **6** **:** **Seek** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Severus Snape won't settle for one night. Not when he deserves more. Not when he deserves a lifetime.   
 

**Severus'** **Worth.**

Severus stared at himself in the bathroom’s mirror, unable to recognize the disheveled creature staring back at him. This was someone he’d never seen before, someone Potter had awakened.

“Who are you?”  He asked this wide-eyed stranger. “What the hell do you want?” His tousled reflection remained silent as Severus raised disbelieving fingertips to his kiss-swollen lips. “Passion _._ You want passion.” He whispered, appalled, remembering Potter’s offer of ‘a night to remember.’ “Potter’s passion won’t last. He’s out there, waiting to fuck you. Is one night all you’re worth?”

‘ _No. But-’_

“Then don’t settle _._ Go home. Let yourself seek love.”

  



End file.
